niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
ARGO Adamel
=Tu nazwa i przydomek psa= Father: Egebaeks Indiana Jones Mother: Antigua vom Riesrand Registry No: 39920-I Date of birth: 07/02/1996 Male / Female: M Kennel: Adamel (PL) Colors: B Cystinuria: Heart: Hips: B1 Ellbows: 0 Rodowód skrócony pełny newfoundlanddog-database.net, Copyright: S.Kietzmann & B.Neuhaus Wystawy Argo Adamel Number of exhibitions: 19 Exhibition, class, judge Results Written critics Dortmund Bundessieger 17.10.1997 Catalog No.: 530 Class: Jugend Judge: Hermann Bürk (D) Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- Hemsbach 24.05.1998 Catalog No.: 58 Class: Offene Judge: Dr. Adriana Griffa (I) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 22 Monate alter, brauner Rüde, schöner, maskuliner Kopf, bereits sehr gute Proportionen, kräftiger Fang, sehr gute Rückenlinie und Kruppe, korrekte Winkelung, harmonisch leichter Gang, gute Fellqualität, mit schöner brauner Basisfarbe mit hellen Strähnen, guter Charakter, gut präsentiert. Bascharage 31.05.1998 Catalog No.: 33 Class: Offene braun Judge: Rigmor Ulstadt (N) Bew.: gut Anw.: -- Thaleischweiler 12.07.1998 Catalog No.: 23 Class: Offene Judge: Martin Alferink (NL) Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- 2 Jahre alter brauner Rüde, kräftig, richtig in der Größe, kräftiger Rüdenkopf mit schönem breiten Schädel und gut angesetzten Ohren, etwas runde Augen, gut in der Farbe, ein kräftiges Scherengebiß und ganz leicht offen getragene Lefzen. Die Schulter ist gut gelagert, der Oberarm geht etwas zu gerade herunter, und in den Fesseln drückt er etwas nach vorne durch. Der Rücken gibt leicht nach, hinten ist er gut gewinkelt, er hat eine sehr gut ausgeprägte Rippen- und Brustpartie mit einer sehr schönen Brustttiefe. Vorne stehen die Beine sehr nahe beisammen. Bewegt sich mit ausreichendem Schub aus der Hinterhand, geht etwas eng, läuft vorne staksig. Böhl-Iggelheim 06.09.1998 Catalog No.: 1763 Class: Offene Judge: Christa Witz (A) Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- 2 jähriger Rüde, sehr schöner, typischer Kopf, gut eingesetzte Augen, Scherengebiß, recht gute obere und untere Linie. Läufe von ausgezeichneter Knochenstärke, vorne geringfügig ausdrehend, hinten leicht ausdrehend und gut gewinkelt, recht guter Bewegungsablauf, sehr gute Fellqualität, liebes typisches, verspieltes Wesen. Kassel 03.10.1998 Catalog No.: 177 Class: Offene Judge: Liz-Beth Carlsson-Liljequist (S) Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- Good size, masculine brown dog, nice colour. Good head, strong bones, very well angulated with real good shoulder and knee. Good body, moves well from side and front. Oberkaufungen 04.10.1998 Catalog No.: 26 Class: Offene Judge: Edeltr. Laurin Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- Gut aufgebauter, massiver brauner Rüde. Guter breiter Kopf. Sehr gute Schnauzenpartie. Auch für einen braunen Hund hat er helle Augen. Der Rücken könnte fester ein. Er zittert in der rechten Hinterhand. Scherengebiß. Nürnberg 07.03.1999 Catalog No.: 0 Class: Offene Judge: Bianca Tamagone (I) Bew.: V3 Anw.: -- Hemsbach 09.05.1999 Catalog No.: 72 Class: Offene Judge: Eric Prunier (F) Bew.: V4 Anw.: -- 3jähriger Rüde von guter Statur, viel Masse, der Körperbau ist harmonisch, wird in sehr guter Verfassung präsentiert, die Fellfarbe ist korrekt, könnte etwas dunkler sein, gute Statur, der Kopf: sehr jugendlicher Typ und Ausdruck, Augen könnten für einen Braunen Hund dunkler sein, regelmäßiger Bewegungsablauf, gut ausgreifendes Gangwerk. Ingolstadt 27.06.1999 Catalog No.: 0 Class: Offene Judge: Libuse Ubrova (CZ) Bew.: V2 Anw.:VDH-R-Ch Stuttgart 04.09.1999 Catalog No.: 1939 Class: Offene Judge: Ingrid Wehrhonig (CH) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 3 Jahre alter Rüde mit typischem Kopf, korrekt angesetztes Ohr, etwas helles Auge, vollständiges korrektes Scherengebiß, leicht geöffnete Lefzen, Rücken fest, korrekter Stand, Nachhand gute Winkelung. Flüssig in der Bewegung, vorne etwas Bärentritt. Einheitlicher warmer Braunton. Korrekte obere und untere Linie, freundliches Wesen. Leipzig 12.09.1999 Catalog No.: 2114 Class: Offene Judge: Brigitte Greisler (D) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 3 Jahre, 2 Monate alter typvoller brauner Rüde, freundliches Wesen, kräftiger Kopf, rehbraune Augen, sehr gutes Pigment, Lefze sollte, straffer sein, Brustbreite und -tiefe gut entwickelt, kräftige Gliedmaßen gut gewinkelt, gute Außenlinien, leichtes Zittern in der Hinterhand, frei in der Bewegung. Dortmund Bundessieger 16.10.1999 Catalog No.: 2652 Class: Offene Judge: Karin Butenhoff-Taufertshöfer Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- Gut 3 Jahre alter schokoladenbrauner großer, harmonisch aufgebauter Rüde. Maskuliner Kopf mit komplettem Scherengebiß, vorzügliche mittelbraune Augenfarbe. Er ist in Schulter und Hüfte korrekt gewinkelt, die Brust könnte etwas breiter sein, er steht auf geraden festen Läufen, Bewegung ist flüssig mit auffallend vorzüglicher Hinterhand, freundliches Wesen, Behaarung schlicht. Syrgenstein 06.02.2000 Catalog No.: 39 Class: Offene Judge: Carsten Lorenzen (D) Bew.: V4 Anw.: -- 3 1/2 Jahre alter brauner bärenhaft wirkender Rüde, kräftiger Oberkopf mit sehr guten Fangproportionen, braunes Auge leicht offen, ausgesprochen kräftiges Scherengebiß, Brust in Breite und Tiefe voll ausgeformt, gerader Rücken, Rutenansatz und Länge korrekt, vorzügliche Knochenstärke bei sehr guter Winkelung der Vor- und Nachhand, sehr guter Bewegungsablauf, sehr guter Vortritt und viel Schub, gepflegtes reichliches Haarkleid. München 05.03.2000 Catalog No.: 1190 Class: Offene Judge: Monika Erber (A) Bew.: sehr gut Anw.: -- Mächtiger brauner Rüde, wirkt etwas gedrungen, helle Augen, etwas lose Lidspalte, korrektes Gebiß, mächtiger tiefer Brustkorb, gerader fester Rücken, sehr kräftige Knochen, rechts vorne entlastet er und rechts hinten unterstellt er manchmal. Bewegungsablauf von der Seite akzeptabel, von hinten etwas eng. Sehr liebes angenehmes freundliches Wesen. Nürnberg 02.04.2000 Catalog No.: 2015 Class: Offene Judge: Hubert Kroos (D) Bew.: V1 Anw.:VDH-Ch-A, CACIB, CAC 3 1/2 jähriger brauner Rüde, sehr schöne Außenmaße, typischer Rüdenkopf, sehr schöner Stop, gut geschnittene mittelbraune Augen, gerader breiter, fester Rücken. Gute Kruppe, richtig angesetzte Rute, sehr gute Winkelungen der Vorder- und Hinterhand. Sehr gute Knochenstärke. Freies flüssiges Gangwerk. Gepflegtes braunes Haarkleid. Ruhiges freundliches Wesen. Hemsbach 21.05.2000 Catalog No.: 69 Class: Offene Judge: Brigitte Greisler (D) Bew.: vorzüglich Anw.: -- 3 3/4 Jahre alter typvoller, kräftig aufgebauter brauner Rüde. Freundliches Wesen. Guter Pflegezustand, wird auch gut vorgeführt. Kräftiger Kopf, Lefze könnte straffer sein. Braune Augen, gut im Schnitt. Sehr gutes Pigment. Unregelmäßiges Scherengebiß. Brustbreite und -tiefe gut entwickelt. Korrekte Gliedmaßen, gute Außenlinien. Freier Bewegungsablauf. Hoden vorhanden. Ingolstadt 16.07.2000 Catalog No.: 0 Class: Offene Judge: Fred Glaser (D) Bew.: V2 Anw.:VDH-R-Ch Stuttgart 02.09.2001 Catalog No.: 1645 Class: Offene Judge: Bernard Métraux (CH) Bew.: fehlt Anw.: -- ---- Adamel, ARGO